


Strip-Berry

by Axel_Estan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow knows nothing of emotions, Ichigo is clueless, M/M, Music reference, Stripping, Urahara owns a stripclub, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Estan/pseuds/Axel_Estan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Ichigo has a new managers position at Urahara's club. But what happens when the Berry goes in for work and gets stuck with alot of problems? Read on if you want to find out!<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the ideas in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Fucking Kidding Me, Right?

# You're Fucking Kidding Me, Right?

Sitting in his room, Ichigo sighed and laid his head on his desk. "For the thousandth time Rukia, I'm not telling you." The black-haired girl beside him sighed, "Are you embarrassed about it?" Ichigo sighed again, "No, I'm not. I'm not telling you for your own good, now shut up and study. Finals are tomorrow." Rukia huffed and put her nose into her textbook, not speaking until she needed help on a question. The silence between them thickened and they continued to study.

1 hour later…

Rukia closed her book, done studying for the night. "Ichigo, we're friends. You can tell me or I will follow you to your work tonight," Rukia threatened as Ichigo looked at the clock and grabbed a few things. "I don't think so," Ichigo said, counting in his mind.  
Five, four, three, two, one. Right on cue, Rukia fell asleep, her head resting on Ichigo's desk. _'Those sleeping Pills work like magic,' _he thought, stuffing some clothes into a bag before going out the window.The Orangette landed silently, running as fast as he could to work before he missed his shift.__

__Ichigo reached the door of the club, hurrying inside to change into his suit. The Substitute Shinigami straightened his tie, bumping into Ururu who was looking panicked. "M-Mr. Ichigo, the dishwasher isnt running and we can't get glasses washed and back to the bar fast enough!" Ichigo sighed as he slipped into the back, checking the dishwasher over before clearing out the drain in the bottom, starting it running. The Owner grabbed Ichigo by the arm and before the young man knew what was going on, he was hugging Ichigo and smiling behind a fan. "Hey, Ichigo we have a situation."_ _

__

__Ichigo looked at the shopkeeper with a murderous glare on his face. Urahara was his friend and his boss but this time he had gone too far. "No, there is no way! I'm not going out there!" Ichigo said, a hint of fear hidden in his voice. Kisuke Urahara sighed, "The others called in Ichigo. You still are considered the best, please; I need you to do this for me." Ichigo caught the look of desperation in Kisuke's eyes, his resolve crumbling away. "You. Owe. Me. BIG TIME." Ichigo ground out, going to a mirror and checking his appearance. Kisuke tackled Ichigo, "Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you!" The younger man pushed him off, "I'll go soothe you rowdy crowd. So much for being a manager."_ _

__Several minutes later Ichigo stepped out the red curtain and walked down a mini walkway to a circular area with a stripper's pole in the center. The Bar's Patrons grew quiet as Ichigo cleared his throat. "The performers for tonight seem to be missing so the show is going to be... altered." Whispers and mumbles broke out amongst the crowd, the music in the bar stopping as Ichigo waited for the people to quiet down._ _

__Orihime, Rangiku, and a confused Tatsuki entered Urahara's, sitting at a table and ordering drinks for their "Ladies Night". The drinks arrived and the girls began chatting, ignoring the strange surroundings of Urahara's new bar. The moment they heard Ichigo's voice they all froze. All three did a perfect imitation of deer in the headlights, turning their heads to see their firey haired friend standing beside the stripper pole._ _

__

__Grimmjow had to work for Urahara to pay for the expenses of living at the shop/bar. He took the job of being a bartender and had become quite good with mixing drinks, occasionally creating tricks to do with the ingredients. The 6'3" blunette didn't speak much to the customers, just trying to get his job done right as the night wore on. He was mixing a Bloody Mary for someone when the Orange-haired guy got on the stage. Grimmjow poured the drink and looked up at the young man on stage. 'What the hell is Kurosaki doing? Where are the performers?' Grimmjow thought as Ichigo spoke, his eyes never leaving the tan skin of his former enemy._ _

__Ichigo sighed and waited on stage, calming his nerves as the bar grew quiet. A nod from Ichigo signaled the music. "Scream" By Avenged Sevenfold blared through the speakers around the stage as Ichigo shed his shirt, doing a backbend and grabbing the Stripper Pole behind him. Ichigo rolled his body back up, keeping a hand on the pole as he smirked, losing himself in the music. Ichigo wrapped a leg around the pole, pushing off with his other foot and going around the pole once before dropping off into a split that had several men wincing._ _

___"Scream till there's silence, Scream while there's life left!" ____ _

____Ichigo stood, turning back to the pole and grinding up and down on it, making several women gasp in shock, Ichigo couldn't see them and didn't care. This is what he missed; being on stage is so different than watching others. He allowed a wicked grin to spread across his face._ _ _ _

_____"Scream from the pleasure, mask your desire. Perishing!" ____ _ _ _

_________Ichigo dropped to his knees and crawled to the edge of the stage, his eyes lidded and he pulled back, standing graciously and running his hands across his body, letting everything that plagued him go as he danced.  
The music was the only thing in Ichigo's head, which was the way he liked it. Here, he didn't have to protect anyone or act like someone else. This was the best form of expression for him and Ichigo grinned, his heart thundering in his chest as he finished his performance with his special flair.  
He did a back-flip to the pole and grabbed it, jumping and swinging himself in a circle, his hands helping him spin as he landed front and center stage, knees spread apart with one fist punched up in the air._ _ _

______The crowd screamed and shouted, hands clapping and some open-mouthed gazes as Ichigo got up and walked backstage and to his personal room. Ichigo looked in the mirror, seeing his tan skin glisten with sweat and suddenly, Ichigo realized he was in only his thong. 'No damn wonder they cheered...' he thought as he pulled on some casual clothes and heard a knock on the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come in", Ichigo said as Kisuke poked his head in. "The Strawberry still has his touch I see", he commented, only to get a sigh from Ichigo. "I can't dance anymore because of my Dad. You know how he is. You also know what he will do to the both of us if he EVER finds out." Kisuke nodded and left to clear out the bar, hoping the mess wasn't too bad this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ichigo stepped outside of his temporary room at Kiskue's shop/ bar/ house and promptly ran into something. Ichigo landed flat on his ass, wincing slightly as his mind registered what happened. Suddenly a large hand came into view and Ichigo looked up to see the owner, a very quiet Grimmjow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand and stood up, "um, sorry Grimmjow. I didn't mean to run in to you like that" Ichigo spoke softly and didn't look directly in to the Ex-Espada's eyes. He definitely didn't need to get into a fight tonight with the blue-haired man in front of him. Grimmjow chuckled, "relax Berry, I'm not here to fight but I might hit ya for looking so damn pitiful."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ichigo looked up and glared as Grimmjow chuckled, sending a slight shiver down Ichigo's spine. "Cheer up kid, what's eating at you so much you don't have any fight in ya?" Ichigo bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to tell his ex-enemy or not. Ichigo let out a winded sigh and turned on his heel, leading Grimmjow to a small kitchen in Urahara's store. Ichigo noticed a small note on the table and snatched it up, reading it through twice._ _ _ _ _ _

_______'Ichi-chan, ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________I have errands to run tonight and I need you to keep an eye on the store and Grimm-Kitty. There's food in the cabinets, and a few movies on the counter that you two can watch. NO FIGHTING. I will be back late. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________-Urahara' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ichigo covered his mouth to suppress the laugh at Grimmjow's nickname, said blunette taking the paper from Ichigo and growling darkly. "Stupid Blonde Prick..." Grimmjow mumbled and Ichigo giggled as quietly as he could. Grimmjow turned to him, "What's so fucking funny?" Ichigo burst out laughing, falling up in the floor as Grimmjow watched, shocked, "H-he called y-you K-Kitty!" Ichigo gasped for breath still laughing as he rolled onto his back, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Grimmjow was about to punch Ichigo when the Orange haired menace rolled over and was... smiling? Grimmjow just stared at Ichigo, confused and happy at the same time. The Blunette reached down and picked Ichigo up, carrying him as the red faced young man vehemently protested. "G-Grimmjow what t-the hell? P-Put me down!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Grimmjow chuckled and let Ichigo down beside a couch. "You were gonna lay in the floor for hours if I didn't do something. Now stay here and I will make food, I don't know if you can cook but I can." Ichigo went to say something but Grimmjow had already gone. In the kitchen, he was pulling things out of the cabinets, making something. Ichigo yawned, lay down on the couch, and closed his eyes for a quick nap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~  
TBC_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Maybe This Isn't As Bad As I Thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boss is away, The Kitty will... cook dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll continue this. I know its been almost a year since I updated, but gosh I don't like the way I've done this story anymore. I didn't want to just leave it hanging so I give you this. If I change my mind I will add more, but for now I'm leaving it like this. Sorry guys.

Ichigo awoke to a quiet murmur of the tv-set, unsure of when the thing had even been turned on. He sighed, stretching slightly, his body aching a little from his awkward nap on the couch. He half crawled off the accursed bright beige-if you could consider it bright from its cleanliness- sofa. He yawned, cringing as his spine made popping sounds when he stood. he rubbed his eyes, walking forward into a wall of sheer muscle for the second time in the same night. "Goddammit, you're a fucking walking wall," the orangette said, looking up at Grimmjow and taking the offered hand.

Grimmjow sighed inwardly, seeing Ichigo's odd demeanor kinda fucked with him. 'What the fuck could be bugging the kid so bad?' he thought, coming from the kitchen to get the younger man. Ichigo ran straight into him, landing on his ass for the second time, Grimmjow again offering a hand up. he ignored the comment, pulling the Substitute Shinigami off the floor a bit harder than he meant to. Ichigo stumbled forward, momentum carrying him to land right against the blue-haired man's chest. A faint whiff of musk and blueberries drifted through Ichigo's senses, a strange, sweet but strong scent causing the smaller man to blush. "Sorry," he mumbled as he righted himself. Grimmjow just shrugged, reluctantly letting go of Ichigo's hand. "Shit happens, Berry. Come eat so that fucking creeper boss of ours can't get pissy with us."

They stepped into the kitchen, settling across from another at the table where Grimmjow had set two bowls of freshly prepared ramen, apparently made from scratch. Ichigo took a tentative bite, eyes snapping open wide with surprise. "This...This is amazing! How, where did you learn to cook?!" The Blunette shrugged, "I just know how...its pretty fucking weird, but it seems easy for me." They ate in silence, the few attempts at conversation made by both of them were awkward to say the least.

"How did you end up working for Urahara...?" Ichigo asked, half finished with his dinner. Grimmjow sighed, "I owe him for taking my wounded ass in and taking care of me. He even made me a gigai so I wouldn't die as I was." Ichigo choked on a piece of egg, staring at Grimm with wide eyes. The bigger man jumped out of his seat, realizing the poor orangette was turning a bit blue. He thumped him on the back hard, then gently rubbed ichigo's back as the smaller male turned the right color. "T-Thanks," Ichigo coughed out, reaching a hand back and patting Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow blinked, feeling a slight electric shock from the spot Ichigo touched him. He went back to his seat, frowning slightly.

Ichigo sipped the broth for a little, taking his time with the food more so to prevent choking again. "So, what has you depressed?" Grimmjow asked casually, his rumbling baritone washing over the substitute Shinigami like a wave of pleasant music to his ears. Ichigo stiffened slightly, "Nothing...why do you ask?" A loud thunk drew Ichigo's attention, and he looked up to see Grimmjow's forehead resting in a new indent in the mahogany table. 'That had to hurt...' he thought, freezing as cerulean eyes locked onto his. "Look B-...Ichigo. You ought to be running around being a dumb kid making dumb decisions and smiling like an idiot all fucking day long. Or at least not looking like a drowned rat that got kicked into a gutter." Ichigo blinked slightly, scowling and getting ready to yell when Grimmjow held up a hand, silencing him. "Shut it, I'm not done talking." The orangette scowled even more, tapping a foot impatiently.  
The Ex-Espada continued, "What happened to that cocky asshole who nearly ended my ass in Hueco Mundo? Where's that fucking fire that I saw when you fought? You were like a fucking Sun in the midst of a dark void, people fuckin' clung to you, looked up to you and you fucking lead the charge, all out fucking badassery to save your friends." Ichigo blinked, taken aback, unable to think of anything to say. "Where the fuck is that Kid? The one who gave me this?" Grimmjow tugged open the top few buttons on his shirt, revealing the great scar across his chest. "All I see you do is mope and sulk like a fucking beaten kit. Get it the fuck together, because this sad fuck in front of me is some dumb kid. The MAN who fought me, a King as an equal and made me fall, I want to see him come back." Grimmjow got up after his little speech, dropping his dishes into the sink and leaving Ichigo to ponder his words. The Blunette vanished into the Livingroom as Ichigo sat in front of his cooling ramen, lost in thought.

Ichigo finished his ramen, silently taking the dishes to the sink. 'How the hell could Grimmjow tell somethings bothering me...and how the hell does he have his scar still? Why does he even care...' Ichigo sighed, rubbing his temples and digging in the cabinet for a small peace offering.  
Grimmjow sat in front of the TV, flipping on the dvd player and finding the remote. He found the movies Urahara had spoken of, throwing one of the cheesy looking horror films in, lost in thought.

-FLASHBACK-

He crawled through the garganta, snarling at the hollows advancing on him. He fell from the sky, landing near an odd looking shop. His vision faded, swimming and coming back, missing parts of time.  
A man in green killed the hollows following him in the blink of an eye, looking down at the fallen espada. "Last words?" The mystery man said, grey eyes coolly indifferent. "H-Heh... Find Kurosaki, tell that brat... I guess he fuckin' won after all," The blunette said, gripping Pantera and bracing for a swift end.   
He blacked out, waking up to bandages everywhere, a frightened little girl offering tea, and a huge man holding him down. He learned later that Urahara saved his life, but the blonde man would never tell him why. He eventually racked up debt for all the bandages and re-opening of his wounds, trying to get into a fight every day. He'd never forget the look on Ichigo's face when Grimmjow came flying out of the back of the shop, ranting that he never got a moment of peace for his "cat-naps". It took an hour for the shock to wear off the poor orangette, who stared blankly for part of it, then began muttering for the rest of the time until Urahara explained everything and Grimmjow had Backhanded the smaller man, pissed off by his reaction.

-END FLASHBACK-

 

Thoughts of Ichigo filled the Blunette's mind, remembering the way the younger had danced earlier that evening. Grimm felt his jeans getting tighter, trying to push the thoughts from his mind, having relieved himself from the most painful hard-on he ever remembered after the smaller man's performance. Ichigo's sun-kissed skin, slicked with sweat, eyes half-mast and swirling with a burning passionate lust, and those long-fingered, calloused fingers could drive a man to insanity if they were thought about too much. A clinking sound brought him from his thoughts, raising his head up slightly.  
He sniffed the air, turning his gaze to meet a pair of apologetic chocolate orbs. "I'm sorry about...the way I've been. Peace offering?" He waved to the large cups, the cat-like man sniffing at them curiously. "What is it?" He asked, reaching to pull the cup closer.

Ichigo watched the larger man, smiling slightly at the very feline way he moved. He looked like a giant kitten, pawing the cup closer and dipping a finger into the drink and drawing back, hissing softly. Ichigo blinked, the Blunette licking the liquid off his finger. "Could have warned me its hot," Grimmjow mumbled.  
Ichigo sat down, cheeks burning as he watched his former enemy test the hot chocolate. He remembered finding out the ex-espada had been saved by Kisuke; and had been hidden in the shouten, healing for 3 months before he found out. 

It had been over a month since then, they had worked surprisingly well together in the bar. Only one fight happened because some drunk tried crawling over the counter after the Orangette and Grimmjow had swiftly sent the man flying across the room. The patron threatened to sue Kisuke, who promptly told the man he broke the law by going behind the bar and trying to harass his employees. Ichigo had gotten into a fistfight with Grimmjow, shouting he could take care of himself and the were pulled apart after only a few punches were thrown. Ichigo sipped his coca, watching Grimm get comfortable on the couch. The bigger man folded his legs up, one knee barely brushing Ichigo's outer thigh. Ichigo was about to say something when the movie started, distracting him. 

 

10 minutes in and Ichigo was shivering, cringing at every scream, eyes wide with fright. Grimmjow tore his eyes away from a particularly vivid scene of some poor girl digging into a man's stomach for a key. He gently reached over, pulling the scared orangette close, hiding his eyes. "Shh, its just a dumb movie, I'll let you know when the freaky shit is over." Grimmjow ran a hand through Ichigo's hair, soothing the younger man who was still tense and a little shaky. The ex-Espada had to admit, this Saw movie or whatever was very brutal, and fairly close to realistic. He frowned, turning the movie down low, which seemed to ease the Orangette some.

When the movie had finished, Grimmjow stood, taking it out and replacing the movie with a less frightening looking one. A book behind the couch slid off the table, the loud thump in the quiet room causing both men to jump slightly. "No more of them movies like that," Grimmjow grumbled, frowning. Ichigo simply nodded, surprised when he recognized the title screen for Finding Nemo.

They settled in, watching the movie in quiet. Grimmjow occasionally leaned over, asking Ichigo about some of the parts he didn't understand.

-

Urahara stepped back into his little shop, eyes widening slightly as he noticed the pair on the couch. They'd fallen asleep, their heads leaned against one another, one hand cupped in the others. They looked almost like they belonged that way, and Urahara didn't have the heart to disturb them. He smirked and slipped away, making sure to lock the shop up before he headed down to his little lab, shaking his head. 'Perhaps,' he thought as he worked, 'they might just work together...'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave comments with constructive critiques and such. This is partially edited but I don't have a beta or any help. If you have advice please pass it along.


End file.
